Roland (OC)
Get out of the way of Roland, the 21-year-old looking immortal, main antagonist in iFanon's spin-off series, Against the Odds! He is from Eterna, where (most) Immortals live and are not very well received by the Earthlings. He has two siblings, younger sister Molly and twin sister Daeja. He is the younger twin, thus making him the middle child of the three Rhodes siblings. Appearance His gold-brown hair is always neat and short. His skin is almost a milky white. His cat-like eyes are fiery colors: red, orange, and yellow. The bottom half of him has been turned into a fiery tail. Emotion Stages Main article: Sprites of Emotion Being from Eterna, he experiences the Sprites of Emotion, as most tend to do. However, he seems to be in a constant state of anger. How He Got His Current Form In Eterna, you can have as many kids as you want, but only in odd quantities at a time, as they believed having them even was bad luck. When the twins were born, they were run through a series of tests to see who would live and who would die, Daeja beat him in most of the tests. In front of all of Eterna, he was tossed to a large fireplace to burn (which scarred his younger sister for life). It didn't work, however, and he used his last bit of power to use the flames to save him instead, which turned his legs into a tail of fire. He flew up above all of Eterna and criticized their tradition, ending with seeking revenge on his sister before he flew away. How He Came To Earth On one of Daeja and Molly's trips back home, he snuck aboard their craft and rode with them back to Earth. Neither sister noticed him (though Daeja did complain about the sudden heat increase). He managed to stay out of sight of everyone for months until his twin caught him sneaking around (which was the first time he tried to eliminate her). Relationships Daeja He and his twin are on thin ice ever since it was decided that she would be saved and he would be sacrificed. He's on the hunt for her, trying to kill her so that she will be forced to join him. Molly While he doesn't hate his younger sister, he rarely comes out when she is around, so as not to scare her any more. Park Workers He constantly makes things harder when he is around the Park, usually sending his Emo Sprite to wreck their work progress. Margaret He has a slight crush on her, though she has never seen him once. Eileen and CJ He doesn't like them, only because they are so often seen with Margaret. Trivia Edit * His age is 207, but her appearance portrays him as 21 years, though he does have a baby face. When Eternians reach an age they like, they can choose to stop aging their appearances. * He is out to destroy his sister, Daeja. This is solely due to Eternian tradition, where they hate having an even number of kids all at once; she was deemed the "chosen" twin and he was deemed the "useless" twin and killed - until the flames saved him. ** Due to this, he also picks on the Park workers often. * He is the least in-control of his emotions, which means his Emo Sprite is more likely to appear around him. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanon owned by iFanon